


Zauber

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [582]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Tension, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Steven et Stefan se connaissent déjà parfaitement.
Relationships: Stefan Ilsanker/Steven Zuber
Series: FootballShot [582]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Zauber

Zauber

Steven sait que s’il est à Francfort, ce n’est pas pour se déconcentrer au moindre regard de Stefan sur lui. Mais c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l’air. Stefan, en plus d’avoir un magnifique profil, a aussi un très joli corps, et chaque regard qu’il lui envoie, que ce soit par intentions maladroites ou non de l’attirer ne peut que lui donner l’envie de le prendre sauvagement contre un mur ou dans un lit. De toutes façons ils l’ont déjà fait, alors une fois de plus ? Il n’est pas trop tard pour qu’Adi les renvoie tous les deux. Steven mord l’intérieur de sa bouche pour se retenir d’aller le voir pour lui murmurer toutes les choses les plus sales qui peuvent traverser son esprit au moment-même. Ou est-ce peut-être parce que Sebastian veut peaufiner leur alliance au milieu de terrain ? Ou parce qu’Hinti parle avec Ilse. Zube n’est pas prêt d’oublier toutes les choses qu’il veut faire, et tout ce qu’il a déjà fait. La première fois avec Ilse ? Sa main sur sa hanche pendant que l’autre s’occupait de sa bite, il ne pensait pas que l’autrichien serait aussi réactif, et émotif.

Il veut essayer autre chose maintenant. Ce qui s’obtient par les poignets de Stefan attachés à la barre du lit, toute trace de vêtements disparue. Zube ne devrait pas s’impatienter autant de pouvoir faire ça, mais il a-t-il quelque chose de plus impressionnant pour lui que de pouvoir dompter Ilse aussi facilement, en si peu de jours ? Steven a sa réponse quand ses mains ont le chemin dégagé vers la peau du défenseur. Il ne sait pas comment va se dérouler la saison, mais il a l’impression de pouvoir déjà célébrer des trophées. Il verra si tout se réalisera lors du championnat, si non, il aura toujours Ilse.

Fin


End file.
